


Art of the Compromise

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: >:00000, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fiction, Fluff and Humor, Hercules has glasses, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I repeat, James Madison is an A S S H O L E, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Minor Aaron Burr/James Madison, Multiple Personalities, Not real, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Pining, Poor Thomas, Poor Thomas is pining, Protect Glasses Herc!!, RIP, She's my fave, THERE'S GONNA BE SOME CRAZY SHIT IN HERE SO I'D THOUGHT I SHOULD CLARIFY, Theo and Aaron are besties, Trans Angelica Schuyler, Underage Drinking, WITH NO SO U L WHATSOEVER, and some, can't forget that, lma o, oho, they b r o s, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton wants only a few things in life, and one of them is to go to Princeton University. His ticket there is to befriend Aaron Burr, who's uncle works at Princeton.He manages to score a study date with Burr, andhopefully, he won't fuck this up in one of the weirdest ways possible.(He does.)





	1. TARANTULA!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This idea has been manifesting in my head for awhile now, and I just couldn't wait to type it out and everything. Because I'm not the best multi-tasker, I decided to take a short hiatus from my other fic, 'Aren't Mortals So... Amusing?'.
> 
> Once I finish this fic, I'll be straight back to that fic. Thanks for listening!!
> 
> Enjoy :00

Nobody knew about Aaron Burr.

The guy was an absolute mystery... and one that everybody in the school was dying to figure out. Everyone in the school knew everything about everyone, gossip was like a second language for the students of Mount Vernon High. But no one knew anything about him. There were no scandalous tales of what happened the last school he went to, no crazy ex-girlfriends or psycho ex-boyfriends, there was absolutely _nothing_ on him.

But that's what drew everyone to him.

There were people like James Madison, who was an open book. His dad's some rich business owner, expensive cars, massive Virginia estate, parties for practically every widely known holiday... his life was a copycat of any other rich, popular socialite. If you want to know about James Madison, scroll through Kim Kardashian's Instagram page. It's eerily identical.

And then there were people like Angelica Schuyler, who doesn't say lots about themselves, but the rumors did most of the talking. When she first got here, everyone thought that she was part of a motorcycle gang called 'The Sexy Pigs' who head to bars and chug unhealthy amounts of alcohol. In reality, she was just a nice trans girl who owned a motorcycle, who just happens to deck anyone who was being transphobic or rude. 

Aaron wasn't like either of them. There were no rumors on this guy, nor did he talk to anyone. And usually people wouldn't care, they would just brush over him as if he was one of the lockers... or at least they _would_ , if it weren't for one small, teeny, tiny factor: 

The guy was fucking _gorgeous_. 

Honestly, no one this age should have cheekbones like that. That's probably a law somewhere. The male could've easily been some kind of Abercrombie & Fitch model, or maybe even Teen Vogue of some shit. The fact of the matter being, Aaron Burr earned a few glances. 

And of course, since there were no existing rumors for the teens to gorge themselves on, they grew up new ones. 

Alexander chose not to speak to that many people outside of class (judging from the enemies he's made from the people at the top of the food chain), but even he had heard some of the buzz. _I hear he does modeling for some Egyptian magazine._ _Someone told me that he shot someone._ _Dude, I heard he was apart of that motorcycle gang, 'The Sexy Pigs'._ Alexander thought the whole charade was ridiculous. How could _anyone_ believe any of this bullshit? Oh. He knew exactly why. Because most of the kids Mount Vernon were complete asshats with _shit_ for brains. That is... most of them were. 

There were some exceptions, like Laurens, Hercules, Lafayette, The Schuyler Sisters, and Maria. Though unfortunately, none of them were exactly 'popular'. 

Speaking of them, as Alexander made his way down the gossip-ridden hallways to the cafeteria, a friend caught up with him. "Hey, Herc." 

"Hey, Alex! What's wrong?" Hercules inquires, his chipper voice lowering in concern. 

"I'm fine, Herc. It's just that no one can shut _up_ about this new kid. I mean, what's so good about him, anyway?" Alexander grimaces, rubbing his temples. 

"He's pretty strong." Hercules shrugs, adjusting the glasses askew on his nose. "He was in my P.E. class. He managed to beat most of the class in pull-ups. He had the second-highest score out of the whole class." 

"Who has the first?" Alexander asks out of sheer curiosity, Hercules only smirks and adjusts his glasses. "Me." He gloats, earning a snort from Alexander. 

"I mean, look at these guns." Hercules jests, flexing dramatically. "You're welcome to touch them if you like." 

"Get your arms outta my face-" Alexander snickers, playfully shoving Hercules' arm downward. Hercules chuckles at the feeble attempt, but he places his arm down anyway. 

The two make their way over to their table at the back, where they meet their other two friends, John Laurens and... Alexander couldn't remember his full name, so everyone calls him either 'Gil' or just by his last name. 

"What's good, you guys!" John greets, his earbuds blasting music into his ears. 

"Whatcha listening to?" Hercules replies, and John's eyes light up. 

"80s music. Seriously though, my buddy hooked me up with this _insane_ mixtape with R &B from the 80s. It's great." John insists, before breaking out into song once more. _"All I know... is when I'm with you... you make me feel so good! Through and through!"_ He hums, clearly getting back into his own mojo. John has always been obsessed with things from the past. Especially things from the 70s, 80s, and 90s. Robocop, Pokémon, The first three Star Wars movies, he loves them all. To be honest, the entire reason they became friends is that they had a lengthy conversation about Indiana Jones. 

Alexander snorts, plopping himself down at the table. Lafayette was also seemingly occupied, perusing a bulky book he had perching on his lap. "How about you, Laf? Whatcha reading?" 

"This year's _World Atlas_." Lafayette murmurs, his eyes locked on the page. It didn't surprise Alexander at all, really. Gilbert had always had a soft spot for Geography. When Lafayette first moved here from France, he already knew so much about the country that he aced his immigration test, and now he's taking Advanced History. One time, he didn't sleep for an entire night because that was the day of Model UN. Everyone was concerned. 

John continued to jam out to whatever song he was listening to this time until Lafayette nudged him with his elbow. John plucks out his earbuds, looking at him. Lafayette only points and the entire table turns their attention to where he was pointing. It was the richest, most popular boy in Mount Vernon High; James Madison. Along with him, was his tall, southern, crony jock, Thomas Jefferson. He's the captain of the football team, which is ironic judging how easily he bends to Madison's will. Wherever James goes, he follows, and where ever Thomas goes, a line of cheerleaders are willing to follow. 

The funny thing was, James used to hang out with Alexander and his friends. He was the biggest bookworm Alexander had met in a while. He was in love with Harry Potter and would insist on telling everyone that he was a Ravenclaw. He even got dark blue rubber-bands on his braces to show some 'Hogwarts House Pride'. But one day, the braces came off, along with his fucking soul. He sold all his Harry Potter merch and bought some clothes with the money. He shaved off a part of his hair and got his daddy to buy him a new car. He began to think he was better than everyone else, and treated Alexander like _shit._ Sooner or later, he left the group altogether and accumulated a little jockey sidekick along with it. Now, James practically runs the school, with his fades and tight-ass tank tops. 

"Ugh, I _hate_ him so much. Why'd you tap me? I didn't need to be reminded of his existence." John croaks, raising an eyebrow. Lafayette merely shakes his head. "Not him, _behind_ him." 

John's eyes widened to the size of Gil's. "The new kid..." John and Lafayette murmur simultaneously. Alexander rolls his eyes, folding his arms. "I _honestly_ don't see what the big deal is with him." 

"Dude, he's like... the talk of the school. Do you know how rare it is to get a new kid in our grade?" Lafayette says, his eyes locked on Aaron. 

"I heard he's into computer tech and science-y things. Like some kind of present-day Doc Brown. But hotter. And less crazy. And black." John continues, picking up immediately after Lafayette. 

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me he was into science!" Hercules practically shouts, earning a hush from the two. Hercules was interested now. Out of their group, Hercules had always been the science junkie. He's always been in love with chemistry, and can literally invent things out of practically thin air. He once built a full networking computer, that can run video games and everything, out of a basic computer chip. Aside from being really science-smart and tech savvy, he was also _really_ strong. 

Alexander snorts and fold his arms. "So? A guy has his interests, big deal. I don't see what the big deal is--" 

"I heard he's aiming to go to Princeton College, and his uncle works there." 

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Wait, what?" Alexander quirks up as soon as he hears the word 'Princeton'. That's the school he's been aiming prominently to go for. So if he became friends with Aaron, then his chances of making it in... holy shit. He needed to talk with Aaron. 

"I'll... be right back..." Hamilton says abruptly, getting up and practically bolting over toward Aaron. 

"Hiya, there! I'm Alexander Hamilton." Alexander thrusts into a conversation, holding out his head for a firm shake. Poor Aaron needed a second to process. His eyes were wide with confusion, yet he still shook his hand in reply. "Aaron Burr..." He says, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly. Smiling. He was smiling. Smiling was good. 

"Trust me, I know. Everyone knows." Alexander digresses. "Uh, say... is it true that you're uncle works at Princeton?" Alexander inquiries. 

"Yes, how did you know-" 

"Uh, just rumors! Gossip zips around this school." Hamilton laughs, sheepishly. Aaron scratches his arm, his confused smile still lingering. "So, uh, I was wondering if you could--" 

"Aaron! What are you doing over there!" A voice calls out, Madison's voice to be exact. And suddenly, the crowning bitch sashays his way over to Alexander. "Aaron, what are you doing talking to... _him._ " Typical. James won't even say his name anymore. Good to know he's still an asshat. 

"We were just chatting." Aaron responds, his voice smooth. Madison hums irritatedly. "Well, hurry up. Thomas is _boring_ me." He huffs, his hands landing firmly on his hips. Poor Thomas. I mean, Alexander hated him, don't get him wrong. It's just that... he hated him _less_ than James. James rolls his eyes and struts back over to his table with Thomas. 

"How'd you get snatched up by that crowd?" Alexander snorts, and Aaron shrugs in reply. "I don't know, I guess. He just kind of... decided it. And it's not like I could say no... that'd be rude." Aaron replies. "Welp, I gotta go. James' is getting... antsy." Aaron chuckles softly before heading back over to Madison's table. Alexander plops back into his seat, and his friends were hungry for details. 

"What'd he say?" Laurens questions, over top everyone. Alexander only shrugs. "He's hanging with... _them._ " 

The whole group groans in unison. "He's with the enemy? Oh no, you can't talk to him now." Hercules notes, taking a bite into his turkey sandwich. 

"No. I _have_ to. What John said was true. His uncle _does_ work at Princeton. If I can become friends with him, I could definitely get him to pull some switches." Alexander spews, pensive. 

"So, how are you going to pull it off?" Lafayette queries and Alexander ponders for a moment before his face lights up. An idea. 

"A study date." 

"What?" Hercules questions. 

"A study date! I could ask him to study with me. I could get some reading in, and get to know Aaron at the same time." Alexander shrugs. 

"How are you gonna manage to talk to him before James either stops him or 'corrupts' him?" Lafayette questions. 

Laurens smiles happily. "Leave that to me." 

\--------------------------------------- 

After lunch, James and Thomas roam the halls, Thomas was winking at with every female in sight, and James was scrolling through his phone, ignoring any plebe who _dares_ to speak to him. 

Thomas taps James on the shoulder, smiling widely. "Hey James, you wanna come to my football game sometime? I mean, there's one coming up this Saturday and--" James presses a finger to his mouth, causing Thomas' face to heat up a bit. 

"Save it. I'm busy then." He discloses, without even giving him a glance. Thomas' smile slowly fades away, and it feels like a knot ties in his stomach. "Right. It's okay, that's fine..." Thomas falters, scratching his arm. Immediately after, James shifts his attention to Aaron, who's lost in thought. 

"Aaron. You're coming over my house this Sunday." He states as if this were common knowledge. Thomas felt as if a weight had been dropped down his throat, but he doesn't say anything. He just keeps his hands in the pockets of his Letterman jacket. 

"I am?" Aaron questions and James shoots him a look that answers his question for him. "Yeah, I guess I'm free then." Aaron re-evaluates, and James nods as if to say 'right answer'. "Perfect! Thomas, you're welcome to join us after your game. But take a shower first. No one like it when you're sweaty." James asserts. Thomas laughs sheepishly as if to say that he's fine, but really he feels like an anchor's been attached to his leg. Honestly, he just wanted to spend time with James. But, he offered him to join them after the game... that must count for something, right? James must have some feelings for him. I mean, they've been friends ever since Thomas arrived. 

Little did they know that a sneaky, freckled teen had been following them, waiting for the perfect time to strike. 

"THERE'S A TARANTULA ON THE LOCKERS!!" John screeched, and before they knew it, the hallway was a frenzy of student and chaos. James was screaming, Thomas was yelling, and John was snickering because there wasn't really a tarantula. 

Aaron wasn't really phased about the tarantula itself, but the chaos got him a bit frazzled as well. And John saw it as a perfect opportunity to grab his hand and yank him out of the throng of terrified students. Once they'd made it somewhere quiet, Aaron confusedly glanced at John. "What're you doing?" 

"Stay right here." Laurens insists, before bolting back into the crowd of terrified teens. Aaron's mind boils with confusion as the freckled boy emerges from the franticness again, with the guy he talked to earlier, Alexander. 

"Laurens, what gives-" Alexander manages before John dashes away like fucking Naruto. Alexander then realizes who he's standing by. Oh my god. This was John's way of getting him to talk to Aaron. That sly bastard. 

"Um... hey." Alexander smiles, anxiously. And Aaron replies, with a giggle. "Hi." 

"So, I was wondering if you could... um... help me study? I mean, I could study very well on my own, it's more like 'study with me'. I just need a study buddy because it'd be easier to bounce facts off each other rather than staying up all night, drinking a weird mix of coffee and Red Bull. I mean, you can say no, but I think if I drink one more cup of that stuff, I'll die of a heart attack." Alexander explains, and Aaron stares at him for a moment. 

Just before Alexander could get nervous, Aaron starts laughing. Okay, Alexander never thought of this before, but Aaron has a _really_ nice laugh. His face would light up, and his nose would scrunch up in a cute little way, and his knees collapse, so he needed something to him up. Was... Alexander analyzing Aaron's laugh? That was weird. Really weird. 

"Yeah, I'll study with you. Is Saturday good?" Aaron asks, and Alexander smiles in reply. 

"Yeah. Saturday's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know the song Laurens was humming, god bless u it's my fucking jAM


	2. And So It Begins

When the frenzy of the crowd dies down, James Madison can finally make his way to the end of the hall, shoving unsuspecting kids out his way. Thomas follows behind, briefly apologizing to everyone James shoved in the process. James finally manages to escape the swamp of distressed teenagers his eyes darting toward Aaron and Alexander. He lets out a vexed huff and his hands find their way onto his hips. 

"Aaron. What are you doing?" James questions, with no real confusion in his voice.

"I... um, I was just talking with Alexander." Aaron shrugs, and Madison raises an eyebrow in irritation.

"Uh-huh." Madison hum patronizingly. It seems as if the whole hall went silent, to showcase the awkward situation between Alexander and James. It had been as though a spotlight had been placed above them, not that Alexander was gonna back down about that.

"Why do you care, Madison?" Alexander spits, and Madison shoots his attention over to Alexander.

"Because I don't want him to be scared away by your hideous personality." James snorts, Thomas snickers quietly behind him.

"You're one to talk." Alexander sneers, and Madison growls, folding his arms.

"Am I the one who's shunned by pretty much the entire school except for the _few_ people that acknowledge your lousy ass?" Madison snarks, harshly. "No? Okay then. Come along, Aaron."

Aaron waves goodbye to Alexander. A soft smile appearing on his face as if to say 'see you on Saturday', and Alexander would've smiled back if Madison wasn't leering at them like some kind of snake.

Aaron makes his way over to Madison, right next to Thomas. James emits a satisfied hum before strutting away, Thomas naturally following him. Aaron trails beside Thomas, looking at the floor. 

"...James sounded pretty mean back there..." Aaron murmurs to Thomas, and Thomas only shrugs.

"It's just his personality. He's very blunt. Besides, Hamilton kinda had it coming to him." Jefferson responds, seemingly smiling at the memory.

"He seemed pretty nice, to me."

Thomas snorts. "You should've seen him last year. He was super angry at James because he apparently 'betrayed' him and his friends or whatever. It was super annoying." Thomas digresses, and Aaron presses on for more information.

"Betrayed? What did he do?" Aaron queries, and Thomas' expression shifts to something more nervous.

"Oh... um. James doesn't want me to talk about that." Thomas replies quickly, and Aaron nods, knowing that even person has limits.

"So, what do you like about James?" Aaron questions.

"Oh! He's very generous." Thomas begins. "One time he let me have his cookie at lunch, even though that was the day that John Adams had a cold, and he accidentally sneezed on it, but a cookie is still a cookie."

Aaron cringes at the thought. "Right."

"He's also very caught up with trends. Another time, Madison thought my hair was too bushy, so I decided to get my hair trimmed. Then when I came back from the barber, Madison told me that it was ugly and I shouldn't go out without a hoodie until some of my hair grew back. So I wore hats for the rest of sophomore year. So James basically saved me from embarrassment." Thomas gushes.

This poor man. This poor, _poor_ delusional man. No one would put themselves through this much bullshit...unless...

"Do you _like_ James?" Aaron inquires, and Thomas nods readily.

"Of course! He's the best friend I got!" Thomas immediately responds. 

"You know that's not what I mean." Aaron's brows furrow and Thomas blushes when he finally gets the gist. 

"I-uh... oh. Um, James? Ha, we're just... friends... yep. He's the best, but like, not really... I mean- like... no. He just... I just..." Thomas flusters for a bit longer until Aaron sighs. 

"So you do like him. Dude, let me tell you. He doesn't seem like the type to commit to a serious relationship. He's giving me a 'homewrecker' or a 'kiss and tell' vibe." 

"What? James isn't... He's not... I mean, he just kinda likes to date around. And by date I mean..." Thomas does a signal with his hands and Aaron knows exactly what he meant. James was a fuckboy. 

The two just continued to walk in silence before Thomas eventually broke down. 

"Fine! I like him. He's so handsome, and he's so good with words, and-" 

"Lower your voice." Aaron chides. "He's right in front of us." 

Thomas huffs out a sigh and quiets himself. "I just... don't know how to ask him out." 

"Was there a time where you two shared any romantic bond?" Aaron questions softly, and Thomas' rambling fades into silence. Aaron realizes he's treading on thin ice right now and decides to shift the subject. 

"Cheer up, Thomas. You're a popular, strong, and nice guy. I'm sure that you'll get your chance eventually." Aaron smooths out. Thomas wears a shaky smile before it morphs into a stronger one. 

"Yeah... I guess..." Thomas gushes, scratching his arm. Soon, his confidence was regained. "I _am_ strong and popular! Thanks, 'ron!" He nudges Aaron playfully. 

"Don't call me 'Ron'." Aaron chuckles, though he was actually kinda serious. It was a weird nickname. 

"Thomas, can you hurry your ass up? You too, Aaron." James sneers, and the two exchange looks before returning to James' side.

\--------------------------------------- 

"I swear to _God,_ if I don't kick Madison's ass, karma sure as hell will." Hamilton swore, earning a shush from the old skeleton of a woman that the school deemed a librarian. 

At the moment, Alexander was ranting to one of the only people he knew that was as smart if not smarter than him, Angelica Schuyler. They'd been here for about an hour now, and Angelica had her history textbook to keep her occupied when Hamilton's talking got tedious. Which it did. She actually began to listen around the 'Aaron Burr in the hallway' part. 

"And then James just _walked_ away. As if we've always been enemies. I swear, sometimes I think he's been brainwashed by some petty ass aliens or something." Hamilton continues, scoffing. 

"Mhmm." She murmurs, perusing through the vivid book. 

"Angie, you're not listening." Alexander whines and Angelica snorts in reply. 

"I'm listening. Just in small doses." She replies, and Alexander returns the snort. 

"Honestly, Angie. I don't think I can become friends with Aaron if James is always lurking around like one of John's annoyingly addictive 80s songs." Alexander huffs, and Angelica gives him a fervent look. 

"C'mon. You're Alexander Hamilton. You're a charmer." The Schuyler begins. "I believe you could make the most of this study date. With your sharp tongue, he'll be _yearning_ to be friends with you." She encourages. 

"I mean, I guess. But even the most devilishly handsome and charming teenager, like myself, still couldn't be best friends with someone after one meet up." Angelica simply rolled her eyes. 

"Just stay calm until the study date rolls around. If he isn't friends with you by then, I'm pretty sure you could still talk with him during class and stuff." 

"I can't talk to him in _class_. I'm too busy contradicting teachers on how wrong they are." Alexander digresses, earning a snicker from Angelica. 

"So what you want is a way for you two to meet up, without causing any push-back from Madison?" Angelica questions and Hamilton nods firmly. "Then the answer is simple. We throw a party. My house, next Friday, I'll throw a party with everyone in the grade in it." 

"How will you be sure that people will come? And if Madison comes, what do I do?" Alexander huffs. 

"Any teenager will come to a party if it has alcohol. It makes them feel rebellious. And if Madison comes, he'll surely be drunk. And if he's drunk, he won't even know you're there." Angelica rolls her eyes and snickers. 

"What about Aaron? What if he gets drunk?" 

"He doesn't drink." Angelica finishes simply. 

"How do _you_ know that?" Alexander inquires. 

"He's best friends with my girlfriend." Angelica responds, scrolling through the textbook. "I've known him before he even came to this school. He tried to flirt with me too." She giggles at the memory. 

"Huh." Alexander hums before realizing what Angelica said. "Wait, seriously? So could you like... tell me about his interests?" 

Angelica raises her eyebrow in amusement. "Alexander, be honest with me. You like Aaron, don't you?" 

"I barely know the guy, Angie. If you were listening, his uncle works at Princeton, and a recommendation could be crucial in getting me in. This is strictly education related." 

"Mhmm. Whatever." Angelica hums skeptically. 

"So, how are we gonna get this party spread?" Alexander says, averting the conversation. 

Angelica only smirks at Alexander as if to say 'trust me' and Alexander smiles in reply. 

\--------------------------------------- 

By the time the last bell rang on the next day, everyone was ecstatic about going to the party. The teens chirp and snicker about who might be there and who plans on coming... including Thomas and James. 

"So, James. Are you coming to Angelica's party?" Thomas smiles, and James huffs in reply. 

"Of _course_ I'm going. Aaron's coming too." James eases out, and Aaron's head whips around in surprise. 

"Parties aren't exactly my cup of tea, but you guys can have fun without me." Aaron chuckles, and James gives him one of the most flabbergasted stares that have ever been directed towards Aaron. 

"Are you _serious?_ What else do you have to do this weekend?" James questions and Aaron only scratches his arm. 

"I'm... just not the biggest partier. That's all." Aaron snorts, and James raises an eyebrow. 

"Aaron, sweetie, hon. I'm just trying to make sure that you don't get socially mutilated. Now since you ever so clearly need a spruce up, you should come to me before the party so I can make sure you don't look like some sort of weird janitor-librarian hybrid." James soothes, though managing to sound threatening at the same time. 

"What's wrong with turtlenecks?" Aaron inquiries and James only makes a 'tsk tsk' noise. 

"Turtlenecks are what failures wear when they've given up on life." He reasons, and Aaron looks again at his turtleneck. "So, you'll be there?" 

"Um, I guess." Aaron flusters, and James does that familiar look, the one that translates to 'right answer'. 

"Good! Okay, everybody, I've gotta go home with Pauly. Ta ta!" James waves goodbye and Thomas' once chipper eyes look a bit distraught. 

"Hey, Thomas, what's wrong? And who's 'Pauly'?" Aaron queries, and Thomas shoos off the question. 

"I'm fine, everything's fine. And 'Pauly' is James' 'friend'. They aren't exactly dating, but they're like... fuckbuddies." 

"Fuckbuddies? It's _high school_ , why are kids having sex?" Aaron questions and Thomas gives him the most confused look. 

"Were you homeschooled before you came here, or something? Kids have sex all the time. Even the freshmen." Thomas shrugs it off, but Aaron couldn't imagine letting someone have sex with him at _this_ age. He wasn't a prude or anything, he would just like to wait a little longer for things like that. 

Aaron decides to switch up the conversation. "So if James is taken, why were you gonna ask him out?" 

"Oh no, he's not taken. Sex is sex. If he says it's not dating, it's not dating." Thomas explains, and Aaron cringes. 

"Dude, if I were you, I would stay away from him, relationship wise. If he's just going around from boy to boy, you don't know where that shit's been. He may be a bank vault of STDs for all you know." Aaron reasons and Thomas huffs out a sigh. 

"What? James? I mean, he 'hangs out' with a lot of boys, but I doubt he has any of those. And besides, I see the good in him." Thomas replies, and Aaron feels more and more sorry for this lovesick boy everytime he opens his mouth. 

"Whatever you say." Aaron shrugs before he checks his watch and notices the time. "Hey Thom, I gotta go study with a... um... friend. Bye." Aaron quickly bids adieu, and Thomas waves goodbye cheerfully. 

Aaron saunters out the school, mixed feelings compiling in his stomach. This school was a lot to take in, and it only takes up so much energy to spend seven hours trying to survive it. At his old school, there wasn't social status, per se, more like groups of kids with different interests. No one was the ruler of it all, they just stayed in their group. 

In this school, it's _totally_ different. 

"Hey, Aaron!" A cheerful voice pipes up, earning a surprised yelp from Aaron. Once he turns around, he sees that it's only Theo, and he lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Hi, Theo." Aaron murmurs, rubbing his temples. 

"You good?" She questions, and Aaron nods. 

"It's just that this school is... different. Why did you want me to go here again?" Aaron chuckles, and Theo smiles in response. 

"You'll see, this school may have shitty parts, but once you find the nice people, you'll love it. I used to think this place was hell until I met Angie. And besides, you've seemed to find your crowd. James Madison seems to like you. That gives you some major popularity points." Theo yaks and Aaron scratches his arm and coughs. 

"I guess so. Hey, Theo, I gotta go on a study thing with someone, see you later?" Aaron waves and Theodosia nods. 

"Yeah! Bye 'ron!" 

"Don't call me that." Aaron snickers, but seriously, was this name catching on? Why was everyone calling him that all of a sudden? 

Nonetheless, Theodosia snickers and Aaron makes his way to his car and puts the key in the ignition, typing in the address to Alexander's house in the GPS. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Alexander barges open the doors to his house, immediately throwing his stuff on the coat hanger and bolting up to his room. 

Alexander's parents, George and Martha, sigh deeply as they hear their son trample up the stairs. 

"Remember when he actually used to say hello to us before hiding in his room?" George exhales. 

"No." Martha replies, and they both chuckle happily. 

Meanwhile, Alexander shoves most of his mess of a room into the closet, now bulging with random stuff collected over the years and papers. Alexander gazes across his room, happy that it doesn't look as bad as it usually does. What? He's too busy being brilliant to clean up his room. 

Alexander snagged some Febreze, spritzing it all across his room before he plops on his bed, snatching his phone. 

_Hamwithaplan has created a new chat._

_Hamwithaplan has invited John-likes-disco, TheDankFrank, and BitchImHunkcules to the chat._

_Hamwithaplan: y'all i have a problem_

_BitchImHunkcules: make it quick i'm working out_

_John-likes-disco: ur always working out_

_TheDankFrank: Hewwo? what isw it alwex? OWO?_

_John-likes-disco: laf i honestly hope you and that meme die a painful, scathing death_

_TheDankFrank: UWU_

_Hamwithaplan: do you think my room is acceptable for human beings and not weirdos like you guys_

_John-likes-disco: absolutely not_

_TheDankFrank: i almost d r o w n e d in there_

_BitchImHunkcules: yeah i think the floor almost ate lafayette_

_John-likes-disco: your room has more stuff than my face has freckles_

_BitchImHunkcules: rt_

_TheDankFrank: rt_

_Hamwithaplan: i????? didn't even send the photo yet???? i just cleaned it lmao_

_Hamwithaplan has sent an image._

_TheDankFrank: why does the closet look like a pregnant woman_

_Hamwithaplan: that's none of your concern_

_BitchImHunkcules: it looks less like a national park so that's good i guess_

_Hamwithaplan: >:0 fuck u_

_John-likes-disco: u love us_

_TheDankFrank: why are you cleaning your room today tho_

_Hamwithaplan: aaron's coming over to study and i don't want him to think that i'm a fucking wreck_

_John-likes-disco: but???? you are tho????_

_TheDankFrank: be yourself :)_

_BitchImHunkcules: don't change yourself for others :)_

_Hamwithaplan: F U C K Y O U_

_John-likes-disco: :))))))))))))_

_Hamwithaplan: >;(_

_Hamwithaplan: hold up the door just rang and i have to make it there before my dad does so_

_John-likes-disco: bye_

_BitchImHunkules: bye_

_TheDankFrank: could you ask aaron if he likes tommy wiseau for me??_

_Hamwithaplan: N O G O D I E_

_TheDankFrank: UWU_


	3. What's Plural for 'Aaron Burr'?

The ring of the doorbell echoes through the house once more, Alexander leaps out of his bed. He tramples down the stairs, sliding down the railing even though he'd been told specifically not to because the banister might break. He then lunges for the door, making his parents question why his son was putting on such a melodramatic spectacle just to open the door.

Alexander then immediately swung open the door, a wide smile cajoling his lips. "Hi, Aaron!" He chirps, sounding overly corny like some kind of used car salesman. 

"Hi, Alex." Aaron waves and Alexander flusteredly gestures him to come in. Aaron seemingly glances around the house, before Alexander breaks the silence with: "We could just study in my room. It's right up those stairs, so." Aaron nods simply before trekking up the stairs. Alexander follows fervently behind him. 

Once the two make it up to Alexander's room, Aaron gazes around in wonder of the place. It was so... cluttered. Alexander seemed to find ways to put things on the shelf even when the shelf was filled to the brim. It was extremely lazy, and his room was still a mess... but it was kinda brilliant. 

"How can you live in here?" Aaron questions, hopping over someone random trinket. 

"I have a system." Alexander says simply, earning a snort from Aaron. Aaron then swings the bag on the back of one of Alexander's desk chairs. He pops open the chemistry book, scanning each page quickly. 

It was this time when Alexander got a better look at Aaron. He... was really hot. Like maybe a step above hot. Like... gorgeous. His face was free of any acne, or blemishes, other anything. His skin looked so _smooth_. Okay, that sounded creepy, but he couldn't help but notice. Hamilton snaps himself out of his own distraction, before flipping open his chemistry book to the same page Burr was on. 

The two bounced off vocabulary to each other, asking each other to solve chemical formulas, the usual schtick when you study. Sooner or later, Alexander got a bit off track, beginning to talk about how impossible it would be to gas an entire city, like in Batman Begins. Then he just started ranting about Batman. Aaron somehow managed to listen to... the majority of it. 

Alexander realized that Aaron's focus was starting to drift, a sign that he'd been ranting a bit too much. Alexander's mind filled with stress. What if Aaron found his ranting annoying? It wasn't uncommon. Alexander inhaled and exhaled, looking for something to say. He eventually just blurts out: "Speaking of Batman, I can do a really good Bane impression." Alexander says, feigning pride. Aaron looks up from his textbook, eyebrow raised in amusement. 

"Let me hear it." Aaron smiles, slowly closing the book. Thank God he ignored the awkward randomness of the comment. 

_Alexander did a little 'ahem' noise for flair, causing Aaron to snort and roll his eyes. _"No one cared who I was until I put on the mask."_ Alexander impersonates, and Aaron sits there in awe before breaking into a fit of laughter. _

Aaron kept on laughing for a little while, and Alexander began to laugh too. "That's... really good." Aaron began in between laughs. "How do you do that? Can you say anything in that voice?" Aaron questions and Alexander nods swiftly. 

Alexander makes the 'ahem' noise one more time, and Aaron awaits for his impression. _"Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound..."_ Alexander sings, and Aaron just couldn't handle it. He laughed so hard, Alexander actually began to crack up as well. He was singing 'A Thousand Miles'. In the voice of Bane. From Batman. Hey, If this what it took to make friends with him and go to Princeton... 

...but the thing was, he actually forgot about the whole Princeton thing. He began to see Aaron as a person, rather than a ticket to his dream school. He began to enjoy his laugh, and his smile, and the way his eyes light up in awe when he makes an impersonation. 

"What else can you do?" Aaron manages out in between giggles. 

"Um... I can make that noise Chewbacca makes." Alexander recalls. 

Aaron snorts. "I'd like to see that." 

_"Rauuuuuugggghhh!"_ Alexander growls, or howls, whatever you call it. But hey, it sounded like Chewbacca, and Aaron's eyes were wide with awe and mirth. 

"How in the hell do you do that? What do you have to do with your throat?? Holy fuck." Aaron responds, earning a snicker from Alexander. 

"You just gotta... purr with your mouth open." Alexander explains, before demonstrating again. Aaron tries to do it, but it kinda sounds like Scooby Doo. Alexander breaks out laughing. 

The two seemed to completely forget about the studying, just having a conversation with each other. They seemed to go back and forth with ease as if they'd been friends with each other for a long time. Alexander became enthralled with Aaron (even more than he already was). From the way his hands gesture dramatically when he talks, to his really sharp smile (seriously, vampires would be jealous). Alexander begins to snap himself out of it because staring at a person for this long would be considered a little creepy. 

"Hey, are you going to Angie's party? James dragged me along so I'll be--" 

"YES." Alexander replies instantaneously, free of hesitation. "Yeah, I am coming." 

Aaron nods and smiles. "Okay then." Alexander smiles back, his stomach beginning to flutter slightly. 

Wait, why was his stomach fluttering? 

Honestly, he only spent a day with the guy, it couldn't happen. 

But then he started to ponder on the question that he thought he knew so well. _Did_ he like Aaron? 

Just as he's having his very own 'teen crisis', his phone buzzes. Over, and over, and over again. 

Alexander snags the phone, opening the group chat and immediately clicking the 'Do Not Disturb' button, and immediately turning his attention back to Burr. 

And once more, they were back at it again, joking and laughing. Studying had completely fallen out of the picture, and they talked for about twenty minutes before something else interrupted them. 

The doorbell. 

"Excuse me for a second." Alexander says, hopping out of his seat as the doorbell rings restlessly. He prattles down the stairs, swinging open the door. "Look, I'm a little busy right now so- John? Herc? Laf? What're you doing here? And what's _that_?" Alexander points to a metal... something that John has in his hand. It looks like some kind of ray gun from a cheesy sci-fi. There were a few buttons on it, and some glowing object in the middle, to which Alexander hadn't the slightest clue to what it was. 

"This? Y'know how Herc likes to go to the junkyard and find random junk to put together?" John begins, and Alexander nods. "Well he found this gun thingy, and it was so cool we had to show you. I sent you a text, didn't you get it?" 

Alexander's eyebrows raise, and John hands him the object. "So you guys came all the way here to show me this? What even is this thing in the middle anyway?" 

"No clue." They all say simultaneously. "But Herc told us not to touch the button, even though we really wanted to touch the button. Why can't we touch the button again, Herc?" Laurens pleads, and Herc scoffs. 

"Do _you_ know what that thing does?" Mulligan questions and John shakes his head 'no'. "Then we probably shouldn't press it. It could kill someone." 

Alexander continued to eye the gun. "So... why'd you want to show me this?" 

"Because it's cool! And we want you to come along to figure out what it does." John explains, a childish smile spreading his face. "Laf said we could use his parent's garage, so." 

"I don't know... Maybe we sho-" 

"Alexander?" A voice calls out, Aaron's to be exact. The sudden call surprises him, so much so that when he turns around to face him, he drops the gun. 

Unfortenately, Alexander and Aaron's luck was shit, so the gun landed on the apparent button that Hercules said specifically not to touch, and the gun fired straight at Aaron. Aaron fell backward, and Alexander and friends were frozen in shock. 

Holy Fuck. 

What had they done. 

"...maybe he's not dead?" John finally says, and everyone almost instantaneously crowds around Aaron. 

Alexander put his hand against his stomach to see if he was breathing (Also holy fuck, he had abs. He could feel them through his shirt and damn. But now wasn't the time.), and thank _God_ because he was. The group stayed quiet for a moment before Aaron's eyes flipped open, sprouting upward. 

"Aaron! Are you okay?" Alexander questions immediately. 

"Mhmm. I'm just fine. That's so _nice_ of you to check up on me..." Aaron winks. The whole group's eyes widen dramatically in confusion, especially Alexander's. 

"Did you just... flirt with me?" He questions, his face now red. 

"I don't know... do you want me to flirt with you?" Aaron teases, only making Alexander even redder and the others more confused. 

"Don't mind him." A similar voice calls out, and everyone switches their attention to him. Oh my god... it was Aaron. It was the exact same person, with the exact same looks. 

But wasn't he just there? 

There were _two_ Aaron Burrs? 

"That's just Romance. He's the flirtatious side of Aaron." The other Aaron explains. 

"Wait... what?" Lafayette inquiries, speaking what everyone was thinking. 

"We're Aaron's personalities. Apparently, that unidentified object you've got there personifies his personalities. I'm Intelligence." The other Aaron... I mean Intelligence explains. 

"...There are more of you?" Herc queries, and Intelligence nods. 

"Only three more. Well, he has more, we're just the major ones. There's me, Romance, Sadness, Passive Aggressiveness, and Happiness." He lists. 

"Where are the others?" Alexander asks, until another Aaron bursts from his room. 

"Hi there! I'm Happiness, nice to meet you all." Happiness smiles, shaking everyone's hand firmly. "I see you've met Intelligence and Romance. They're really nice guys!" He chirps, and Laurens seems to like him already. 

Before they knew it, Passive Aggressiveness sashays out the room, folding his arms. "Oh, go ahead Happiness, continue to be loud. You're _definitely_ not giving me a headache." He sneers, and Happiness just seems to ignore him. 

And lastly, Sadness sulks out of the room. "What are we doing here? It was much cozier in Aaron's brain." He grumbles. 

"Enough!" Alexander says, quieting all the Aarons. Aaronies? Aarones? Whatever. "That's all fine and good, but I'm gonna need you to become one person again." 

"Ask Intelligence! He'll definitely know how to make us into Aaron again!" Happiness chirps. 

"I have no idea how to reverse this." Intelligence corrects. 

"Well, darn!" Happiness says, not losing even the slightest bit of cheer in his voice. 

"We have to be over Madison's house tomorrow! What are we going to do?" Sadness cries, and then all the other personalities went into a frenzy. 

"Quiet!" Alexander shushes once more. "We have to figure out how to reverse this. And I can't keep a bunch of you guys in my house. So what do you suggest I do?" 

"We have to hide all these Aarons." Hercules says simply. 

"There's the party next Friday, a-and we have to survive the whole school week. We'll all be murdered by Tuesday." Sadness huffs. 

"Okay, I got a plan." Alexander finally says. "I'll tell my parents that I'm sleeping over Laf's house. Your parents are out of town for the weekend right?" 

"Yep. They're traveling back to France for a business trip." Gilbert says. "Without me..." He grumbles. 

"Great." Alexander says, ignoring the last part. "I'll tell my parents while you guys sneak the Aarons out of the house. Okay?" 

"That'll sure work! Nice job, Alex!" Happiness squeals. 

"If we don't get noticed, this will be fine." Intelligence shrugs. 

"Of course it'll work! Alexander's smart! He has a huge brain!" Happiness giggles. 

"I also bet he has a huge--" 

"Shut up, Romance." Passive Aggressiveness grumbles. Romance only bats his eyelashes as if to say 'I wasn't going to say anything sexual', even though he clearly was. 

As the others talk, Alexander begins to get lost in his mind. What if this doesn't work? What if his ticket to Princeton was much farther away than he originally anticipated. What if someone like _Madison_ finds out? What if... his parents find out? 

Nonsense. They were going to get Aaron back to normal, and everything will be fine. 

...at least he hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for updates and stuff!! @chaosandaaronburr


End file.
